


Snapshot

by p_diyos



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_diyos/pseuds/p_diyos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m sorry. Dapat nag-paalam ako. Para sa photography assignment ko siya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshot

**Author's Note:**

> Twisted this prompt: “I’m a photography student and the light was just shining off your hair so perfectly and I just HAD to take a picture and now you’ve found it online, I’m in trouble now”
> 
> Transferring my work on AO3 to take a mini-break from writing the Secret AU. Two and a half scenes left, and then proofreading. What did I get myself into?

[8:27 PM] **Why did you take a picture of me?**

Miong has been staring at the message for a good five minutes now. He wasn’t going to leave the message as ‘seen-zoned’ intentionally, but he just didn’t know what else to say. Unlike his political science classes where he could easily debate himself out of the situation, his mind had gone blank.

He knew that the legal management major Pole would find the photo eventually. Miong’s photography professor had been so pleased with his photo that he not only posted it outside the Fine Arts Department, but he had also posted it on his Facebook for everyone to see. Plus, Miong and Pole were in the same organization, and so, had the same friends who shared the photo just to tease him. 

He didn’t even know why he ended up getting photography as a free elective. He should’ve just chosen a film elective where all he had to do was write a one-page reaction paper every other week. Double-spaced _pa_.

The cursor of the message box blinked back angrily at him. What kind of answer did Pole expect? _Kailangan ko para sa assignment ko._ That would lead to even more questions. _Wala lang_ sounded too vague. _The lighting made your cheekbones look like they were lit by angels, I had to._ He cringed involuntarily. That sounded extremely cheesy and out-of-character for him.

It wasn’t even his fault. The afternoon before his photography assignment was due, he took a walk around campus, looking for a subject that fit the peg ‘Sublime’. Miong scoffed then. There was nothing about the interdisciplinary arts major Rusca wolfing down another box of ensaymada, or the string of angry profanities from the chemistry major Luna, or the flirtatious nature of the communication major Del Pilar that could be considered _sublime_. If anything, it was further proof that college was just a venue for people to abuse their freedom before going out into the real world.

He was already losing hope and thinking about taking a picture of a podium in black and white – horrible idea, now that he looked back – when he spotted a familiar figure in all white a stone’s throw away. Pole was under his favourite tree, dozing off in his wheelchair with a book open on his lap. The setting sunlight filtering through the intertwined branches hit the planes of his sharp cheekbones perfectly, making them look more prominent than they already were. He was the eye surrounded by the storm that was their schoolmates. He often fell asleep under the tree, or sometimes in the study hall, but today he looked almost angelic.

Miong didn’t think twice. He lifted his heavy camera, adjusted his lens, and _snap_. He took a few more shots (mostly for his benefit, though he reasoned that they were safety shots) before walking back triumphantly to his dorm to edit.

And now Pole found out.

Another five minutes passed since. Miong could feel Pole waiting on the other side of his own laptop for a reasonable answer. With a heavy sigh and slightly trembling hands, he positioned his fingers on the keyboard and typed.

[8:40 PM] **I’m sorry. Dapat nag-paalam ako. Para sa photography assignment ko siya.**

[8:41 PM] **Nakita ko nga, pero hindi mo pa rin sinasagot yung tanong ko.**

Miong felt his entire body grow cold. This guy – who he has liked two years, ever since he laid eyes on him during their orientation seminar – wasn’t supposed to find out about this _now_. He was supposed to find out during their pre-graduation party next year, when he would give away his blue rose without facing major rejection.

But now he had no other choice. Miong wasn’t going to lie and pretend he didn’t like Pole. He wasn’t that mean, and he didn’t want to be vague about something that was already so obvious. In his panic, he typed the only answer running through his brain. 

[8:45 PM] **Ikaw lang ang bumagay sa “sublime” eh.**

Miong forcefully closed his laptop and paced around the room. _Tanga, anong klaseng sagot yun? Creepy. Hindi ka na kakausapin nun._ He was tempted to pull his hair out and hide himself away for the rest of the weekend. Or the week. He didn’t think he could face Pole in their Philosophy class if this went on.

His nerves did not dissipate even after a few minutes, so he decided, with dread, to open his laptop again. He scrolled down and squinted at the reply.

[8:45 PM] **Nang dahil yun sa pagkakuha mo, hindi dahil sa akin.**

He rested his chin on the palm of his hand and squinted some more. Did…did he just get complimented? By Pole? If he didn’t know better, it almost sounded slightly flirtatious. He bowed his head and fought off a smile.

[8:48 PM] **Hindi naman.**

[8:48 PM] **Sa susunod, magpapaalam ako pag pipicturan kita.**

[8:49 PM] **May next time?**

Miong did not allow himself to hear the tinge of hope in Pole’s reply, but he stopped fighting to smile. He could almost imagine Pole’s expression – eyebrows raised slightly, eyes calculating his words, mouth frowning in confusion. 

[8:51 PM] **Kung okay lang sa yo.**

He watched the familiar ellipsis with nervous anticipation, wondering if he said the right thing. There was a possibility that he was just overthinking this, but he found that Pole always managed to make his mind go haywire.

[8:53 PM] **Okay lang naman sa akin, kung sasamahan mo ako sa café malapit sa Shakeys. Matagal ko na yun gustong puntahan.**

He read and reread the reply until the words imprinted themselves into his brain. Now he was sure that his brain wasn’t playing tricks on him. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud and grin at his laptop like an idiot.

[8:56 PM] **After Philo? Monday?**

[8:56 PM] **Sige.**

Miong grinned went about the rest of his weekend, feeling as light as air. It was a start full of possibilities.


End file.
